A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for vehicle console displays, and more specifically to a console display assembly that uses a mechanical positioning mechanism to adjust a display member between a hidden position and a visible position.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide vehicle dashboards with some type of display component. Such display components are known as in-dash displays. The particular in-dash display may illustrate for the vehicle driver's viewing various data or other information such as data concerning the operation of the vehicle. The display may, for example, provide a series of gauges including a speedometer and a revolutions-per-minute (RPM) gauge. Additionally or alternatively, the display may include other monitoring devices such as an engine temperature gauge and/or oil pressure gauge. It is also know to provide environmental data such as the ambient temperature within the vehicle and/or outside of the vehicle. Still another subject for display may be a navigation system. Many other types of data may also be provided via the display.
Typically, the in-dash display is fixed in place with respect to the dashboard and thus is always visible. It is also known, however, to provide an in-dash display that can be adjusted between a visible position and a hidden position. Such known adjustable in-dash displays, however, require a motor to make the adjustment. This adds complexity and expense to the display. What is needed is a display using a simpler mechanical positioning mechanism to adjust the display member between a hidden position and a visible position.